


The Suit

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 13, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Freewriting, Porn Without Plot, free writing, freewrite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis' suit makes a certain lady ravenous and want to rip it off like candy wrapper. Smut but nothing explicit. Free writing and submitted without looking at the errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetCrazy_DramaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCrazy_DramaQueen/gifts).



> From my tumblr: I guess I inadvertently did you a thing @stephanythedramaqueen… I wasn’t expecting it and I’m not sure how it happened… Was I unconsciously craving Lightis as well? XD All done in freewriting, all in instant messaging, I didn’t edit this. She was feeling up to Lightis smut or Light ripping Noct out of his suit because he looks too bloody handsome for her to deal with it. I…wrote this…? I don’t write smut LOL I wrote this an hour before SE's E3 2016 Day 1 Event.

Noctis sighed as he closed the door behind him. “I thought that gala would never end. Ignis is gonna give me hell for not finishing verifying these documents…”

“Maybe you should take a nap.” His wife and queen, Lightning, pointed to the four poster canopy bed that they shared. “I’ll take care of it.”

“I can’t have you sacrifice your sleep…” Noctis’ weariness was becoming much more evident in his voice.

Lightning turned to him, about to scold him but she found herself paralyzed when the king’s hand was at his tie.

One jerk.

Oh no.

He cannot be doing this on purpose. The tie kept being unraveled at each jerk and so was the queen’s reins of her self-control. The tie unraveled and so exposed the flesh of her king’s neck. Lightning felt heated to the very core and all remnants of her exhaustion gone out of the door.

“Light,” Noctis blinked, finding his wife had approached him without realizing it. “I know what you said about throwing my–” Instead of expecting a reprimand from an austere spouse, he found his lips melded by a kiss. Only this was unlike any good night kiss that they share, it was something more.

It was damning how that particular outfit mesmerized her. Whoever designed his suit failed to mention the consequences that would come with it. The Queen of Lucis found herself being innovative with the thoughts that sprung beyond her inhibition. Her husband was the focus and envy of their guests and yet, he didn’t seem to take any notice of it.

Noctis didn’t raise any protest against the sudden contact and responded with reciprocating fervor. When Lightning hooked her arm around Noctis’ neck, he was brought down with her as the strawberry blonde leaned down to remove her panties past her slender legs. Noctis’ back groaned in protest but he made no effort to as he watched her kick the ebony lace off her heel. He assaulted her mouth and relished the sweet moans that ensued. They made a tangled backward waltz to the bed. Just when Noctis thought he had his lover where he wanted her, that instigator, the seductress wheeled around and shoved Noctis on the bed.

Lightning smirked and kicked off her heels but not before seeing the flash of lust being reflected in her king’s crimson orbs, he said, “I was hoping we can do it with the heels on…”

Lightning hitched the fabric of her gown as she straddled Noctis’ lap. Her sultry reply coincided with the swift undoing of buttons under her fingers, “Having clothes on is a distraction… Maybe next time…” Noctis voiced no complaints as he massaged her lower back, supple yet defined that her gown had showcased every time he eyed her way. He cupped her ass and gave a firm squeeze. She responded in turn with a flirty grind of her hips. The heat of her entrance beckoned Noctis tauntingly.

Lightning didn’t want to stop right there and the time of words had concluded. Pressing her lips against Noctis’ again, her hands found way across his bare chest. She knew his body countless endeavors from the slightest imperfections to the memorable parts that she was fond of.

How could a fine suit have this effect on her? It seemed so insignificant now that she tossed it on the floor. It had to be the man underneath she so craved.

The knotted tie that had held her dress up now slid down to her abdomen, revealing rose colored nipples against alabaster skin. Relentlessly teased and nipped at by her king.

Lightning was much more than his wife to Noctis, he was his queen and his goddess and he would pay his homage to her temple.

Her nails purchased his shoulders when she drove her hips into him without warning. He bit into her shoulder, she knew she couldn’t refuse to a little love bite and he planned to leave all his marks for her to bear.

When the royal couple gathered their breath and rode out the euphoria of their climax, Noctis held Lightning in his arms and curled her tendrils around his fingers and asked, “It was the tux, wasn’t it?” He asked with an all-knowing smirk on his face.


End file.
